


friend

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: A lot of kissing, Crying, Friendship, Kissing, Post-Canon, Reunions, but they aint interested romantically, im serious btw this is Not a ship, just two guys seein each other after a long long time and cryin and smorchin, theyre buds and thats It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Being nearly bodyslammed by a man with a leg and a half was not how Joey Xicetic Drew had envisioned coming to see a friend after so long going.
Relationships: Joey Drew & Joey Drew
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pineappleoracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleoracle/gifts).



> long story short:  
> pineappleoracle and i did had a rp with Inky and Duncle (our respective Joeys) and it turned out that they were Perfect Friend Material for each other  
> since Certain Things happen (or Will happen) to Inky, Duncle spent a lot of time being extremely worried for him  
> this is after the Certain Things happen

_“So you won’t remember things?”_

_“Maybe. Or I’ll just, have a hard time to, at least.”_

_“… You’ll remember me, right?”_

_A sarcastic huff._

_“Well, if not me, all the shirts you’ve dampened surely will.”_

_He pretended that humid pressure on the cheek was detestable._

Being nearly bodyslammed by a man with a leg and a half was not how Joey Xicetic Drew had envisioned coming to see a friend after so long going.

He’d maybe expected him to be surprised to see someone who should have appeared to him as a complete stranger step out of a portal and into his livingroom as if it was nothing.

He’d maybe thought he’d just get teary eyed as he understood the embarassed excuse for an ice breaker that was “Sorry I ate all your sugar the first time.”

And while as he’d predicted he was definitely crying (he could feel his own shirt dampening more and more at a steady pace with each one of his friend’s oh so very relieved sobs), the other Joey had also rammed his barely stable body onto Xicetic’s own, nearly sending both of them into a catastrophic fall onto the hard surface of the floor for the extreme pressure on their limp legs.

“Woah!” he cried out, doing his hardest not to give in and crash, “Woah, calm- Hey, hey, calm down, it’s just me! It’s just me…”

“Just you?” Duncle nearly shouted as he stopped his relentless sobbing to better face his friend, “ _ **Just** you?!_ I had no idea where you’d **_gone!_ **I was worried _sick,_ I was! And, and the things you said, and about the, the whole - the whole _this_ you talked about, I, I thought-!”

His eyes began watering again.

“I thought-!”

Xicetic looked into those grey eyes, feeling every bit of worry and care and relief and immense love blurrying inside of them. This poor, loving crybaby, he thought, and his mouth opened to apologize -

But his words were blocked by the shock of a kiss right between his eyes.

He couldn’t even try to respond or ask anything that a second smooch landed all across the length of his nose, and then many, many, many, many more all over his face, from his cheeks to his chin to his temples, covering his ears and jaw and eyelids and forehead at outstanding speeds for a human being while also spraying him with a good dose of salty droplets.

They only stopped at the top of Xicetic’s head with an ‘ow!’, and he hurriedly checked on his friend, not too surprised by the small punctures on his forehead.

“God, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but you almost trampled me and… Ah, I’m so sorry, they’re pretty sharp!” he apologized, a little laugh escaping his lips as he ascertained the damage was nothing to be worried about.

Duncle was already over the pain: his wide round eyes stared ecstatic at Xicetic.

“You have horns!” he exclaimed as he reached for them.

“I do!”

“They’re wonderful!”

“Thank you!”

“ _You_ ’re wonderful!”

The horned Joey hid his face in his hands with a garbled sound that, transcribed, would have been something akin to ‘fehmyelugsgluufs’. His leg chose exactly that moment to finally give in to the pressure; luckily for him, his tooth-gapped companion still had him ensnared in a hug that would have made a boa constrictor green with envy. He gladly allowed himself to be dragged and dropped on a chair to let his weakened limb rest.

Duncle kneeled (not without a little difficulty) and cupped his friend’ face in his hands. A finger shifted the white strand of hair from Xicetic’s eye.

“You look so different.” he muttered.

Xicetic smiled.

“And you are exactly the same.” he added, jokingly: “A big ol’ crybaby.”

Another smooch landed on his cheek in retaliation and he chuckled.

Duncle’s eyes widened as he was struck by a sudden thought: “Oh God, I almost trampled you.”

“And drowned me as usual.”

“And didn’t even offer you anything!”

He staggered to his feet, waddling into the kitchen as quickly as he could: “I’m making you tea! And getting all the sugar!”

“The whole jar?”

“Nope!”

An unopened 1kg pack of sugar flew into the livingroom and slammed with a sturdy sound on the floor not too far from the armchair.


End file.
